


Doggos

by bleuchees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolves, werewolf!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuchees/pseuds/bleuchees
Summary: Tetsuya moves to a new town, only to discover a strange wolf laden with secrets.From this prompt on Tumblr: I have a werewolf idea! Akashi is the werewolf. But Kuroko is very good with dogs and tames his werewolf side making him not dangerous. (As well as giving Kuroko one hell of a bodyguard during the full moon!)





	Doggos

Tetsuya shelved another book, sighing. He had moved into the small wooden cottage on the edge of town two weeks ago, but he still wasn’t finished unpacking. He bent down, lifting another couple of books out of the cardboard box. The locals seemed nice enough so far, but he was used to the big city life. He still didn’t have any internet - but working at the elite local university would be worth it. Tetsuya had applied to Hacanci University way back when he was an undergraduate. It was honor to be accepted now, even if it meant giving up the culture of Tokyo. Tetsuya shelved the last book, and started folding up the cardboard box. In the distance, a wolf howled, the eerie note sending a chill through Tetsuya. He remembered Kagami, a fellow graduate student, spinning a tale about the town’s wolves. Apparently they’d appeared a few years back, and they were vicious. Everyone claimed a body had been found, though no one could give a name as to  _who_  was killed, or even agree how many casualties there had been. Tetsuya thought it was all a bit rich. It was probably all an excuse for police to break up any keg parties that might form in the woods at night beforehand.

Stuffing the cardboard box into his closet, Tetsuya surveyed his living room with some discontent. He had a single chair. There was a fireplace, but it wasn’t cold enough yet to warrant it, still being late summer. A single light fixture lit up the room: not quite enough lighting to comfortably read a book. Tetsuya cursed himself for not bringing light fixtures with him when he moved. There wasn’t a furniture store within walking distance, and he hadn’t had time yet to hunt down any local thrift shops, so he was stuck for now with the sparse furnishings the last tenant left.

With one last look and a sigh, Tetsuya headed back to his room to pick up a slim hardcover book from his bed stand. He’d been trying to teach himself how to stargaze, since the stars were actually visible out here in the country. He grabbed a flashlight and stepped outside the front door, swinging the door shut behind himself. Glancing up, he was pleased to see the sky was mostly clear, the occasional cloud drifting past lazily in a purple haze. It was a full moon, but a full moon in the country was still better than any day in the city for star gazing. Behind it, the sky sparkled with more delicate beauty than a rack of diamonds. It stole Tetsuya’s breath whenever he saw it. He started trying to orient himself, locating the North star. He spent a difficult half an hour surveying his book and squinting up at the sky before spotting Orion, and moving onto the next one. His goal was to find Aquarius - his own zodiac sign. It wasn’t long until he realized, however, that the constellations dipped below an outcropping in the forest - large hill that rose up, not too far in. If Tetsuya could climb to the top...

He hadn’t heard the wolf expect for that one time. And didn’t wolves avoid humans normally, anyways? Especially if there was just one or two...

The forest was dark and confusing, but Tetsuya thought he was doing relatively well for the uncoordinated duck he’d always been. He hadn’t landed on his face yet, at least, though he had gotten a couple of scratches from branches he hadn’t spotted in time, thwacking his face or pulling at his sleeves. Still, when he got to the top of the hill, he didn’t regret the climb. There was a bare spot on the north end of it, and the whole night sky could be seen, a spread of glitter across the sky but warm, live, and twinkling. Tetsuya soon lost himself in the stargazing book again, barely noticing the soft crunch of something approaching. A flash of movement in the corner of his eye jerked him to awareness, a jolt of fear rushing through him. He stared into the shadows of the trees, heart thumping. He began to be aware that this might have been a terrible idea after all. From the pitch black under the trees, a soft rustle came over, sending a chill down Tetsuya’s spine. Two phosphorescent yellow eyes flickered to life, staring Tetsuya down without emotion.

Tetsuya held still, slowly stepping backwards. The wolf stepped forward, and immediately Tetsuya’s eyes registered something wrong. For half of an insane second, Tetsuya thought the wolf was drenched in blood - its fur was a deep red. He stared, confused. The wolf was holding still and watching him intently. Tetsuya was tempted to think it was an incredibly large fox - but no, that couldn’t be right. Perhaps it was a dog. As soon as the thought occurred to Tetsuya, several things clicked into place. No wonder the wolf was acting so strangely - it was just like a stray dog, tentatively approaching a human for treats. And it would be just like some callous college student to beg their daddy for an exotic pet and then just dump it off when their four years were done. Tetsuya crouched a bit, holding out his hand. It was shaking.

“Here, doggie,” he said, feeling stupid. His voice broke. Still, it had worked with Nigou, and it could work with this one too.

The - dog? - approached slowly. Tetsuya braced himself for impact as it neared. It really didn’t look like a dog. It looked like a wolf. Still, it sniffed at his hand tentatively, and Tetsuya took that as a good sign. He reached out slowly, running his hand along its rough fur. Its eyes closed slightly in pleasure. Tetsuya rubbed its head more confidently, feeling himself calm down a bit. Once he got over its intimidating appearance, it was rather nice. Tetsuya had always liked dogs. Still, it was getting late, and he straightened up slowly, backing away. Even dogs could react badly. Tetsuya barely got 5 feet before the dog stepped forward. Uh oh.

Of course, the dog followed him home. It was unnerving to hear it weaving along behind him in the dark, but he wasn’t sure if it was right to leave it out here anyways. He wondered if he should take it to a shelter - it was unlikely he’d be able to take care of such a large dog himself. By the time he arrived home, he was getting worried. The dog now knew where he lived - and in the glow of his porch light, it was extremely clear this was no normal dog. It was massive. Tetsuya dithered on his front step, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t let it inside - it could eat Nigou whole. If he fed it, it would almost certainly come back. Tetsuya lived on the edge of town, which meant it was technically zoned to another city council than the wealthy college town built around the densely packed dorms on campus. He wasn’t even sure if there was an animal shelter where he lived - the dog might just get put down if he called it in. Tetsuya sent it a longing glance. It was a beautiful animal, muscled and almost glowing with color. In the light, he could see its heterochromatic eyes, one red and one yellow. After a bit of deliberation, Tetsuya slipped in his front door, carefully shutting it behind himself. Visions of the red dog’s jaws closing around Nigou’s neck played behind his eyelids. He picked up the small dog, depositing him in his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He poured out some dog food into a bowl, returning outside. The red dog was sitting expectantly, its tail twitching interestedly as Tetsuya laid down the plate. It sniffed at the food, and lifted its head again, clearly uninterested.

“Don’t like it?” Tetsuya asked, picking the plate up again. The dog settled down, laying its head on its paws. He went back inside, rummaging in his fridge until he found some leftover meat. When he placed that plate out, the dog lunged forward and scarfed down the meat. Tetsuya reached down to take the empty plate, stilling when a low growl vibrated low in the dog’s chest. Tetsuya backed away. He’d almost forgotten it was a wild animal. Tetsuya backed towards the door, leaving the plate, opened the door behind him and slipped in. He couldn’t take in a wild animal.

The next night, the dog was back. Tetsuya could hear it snuffling around his porch. He toyed with the idea of leaving it, but a low whine came from under the door. Tetsuya sighed, and put some food in a plate before setting it out. Watching the dog snort its food down, he considered his options. When he got up to go back inside, the dog nosed at his legs, its nose brushing the backs of his knees. It managed to wedge its head in the doorway before Tetsuya could shut the door. He heard an “arf!” behind him and cursed his luck. He’d forgotten to put Nigou away. The small Shiba ran up to the door, tail wagging. The red dog’s ears perked up straight, its eyes focusing on the small doggie. Tetsuya wedged his leg in front of the wolf.

“Nigou, no,” he said warningly. The doggie slowed, staring up at the wolf-like dog looming over it. Tetsuya watched, tense, as they sniffed at each other. To Tetsuya’s relief, they didn’t snap at each other. Nigou’s tail started wagging, and the wolfy dog jumped back, ears pricked up. Tetsuya quickly scooped up Nigou before he could get out the door. 

“No playing today,” he said. He supposed that was a good beginning, if he wanted to take in the red dog. Its head was straining up to look at Nigou, tail still wagging. Tetsuya was half-afraid it was going to jump on him to get to Nigou, so he set Nigou down but kept a hold on his collar until they both calmed down a bit, and then picked him up again.

After a bit of deliberation, Tetsuya let the front door swing open. To his surprise, the red dog walked right in, sniffing around before leaping onto his recliner.

“Ah,” Tetsuya said, half-heartedly pushing at the dog. Nigou wriggled a little in his other arm. “Not there.”

Thankfully, it quickly moved on, sniffing around his bedroom door.

“What are you, anyways?” Tetsuya said thoughtfully, rubbing the dog’s back. “A Husky? You’re very wolfy.” The dog looked up at him, tail wagging happily. Deciding to try something, Tetsuya readjusted his grip on Nigou and went to the door, slowly shutting it. The dog came over immediately, nosing at the door and giving him quizzical looks. 

“I can’t keep my door open all night,” Tetsuya said. “If you’re not staying, then go.” He pointed outside. The dog sat down. Tetsuya groaned.

“Come on Nigou,” he said, walking back to his room and releasing Nigou inside. he ignored a disgruntled “arf!” before turnnig back to the red dog. He pushed at it, trying to get it to go outside, but the dog ignored him, staring at his bedroom door instead. It padded over, scrabbling at the door before barking. Soon, it was making a racket with Nigou as they barked at each other through the door.

“Alright, alright!” Tetsuya said, opening the door. Nigou and the dog started sniffing at each other unhappily. “I give up,” he said. It was a tiny town, after all, and he had a huge dog for protection. He’d be fine. Tetsuya left the door open and went about brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. As he started to drift off, the last thing he remembered was the dog jumping onto the bed, ignoring his groan of protest.

When Tetsuya woke to morning light streaming through the window, he felt a warm body still lying to himself. Blindly groping, his hand landed on bare skin - his eyes flew open. There was a boy in his bed, and he was completely naked. Tetsuya sat up, jostling the boy until his eyes cracked open - a deep red, to match his hair. A bizarre suspicion lodged itself in Tetsuya’s mind. It couldn’t be.

“Who are you?” Tetsuya asked, voice high with anxiety. He scooted back for good measure. The boy blinked, his eyes opening more widely. He yawned. 

“Where is this place?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Tetsuya fixed his eyes on the boy’s face, ignoring the shiny white moon of his butt that kept trying to catch his eye.

“This is my bedroom.” Tetsuya pulled up his covers defensively. “Who are- How did you- Where is the-” Tetsuya’s eyes narrowed. “Are you a werewolf?”

The boy’s eyes snapped open fully. He rolled onto his side, assessing Tetsuya.

“So you kn-”

“Please. Cover yourself,” Tetsuya said, embarrassed.

“Ah.” The boy tugged the covers over his junk, his cheeks pinking. He tried again, clearing his throat. “So you know.”

Tetsuya stared at him, turning his head to the side as if looking at him sideways would dispell the illusion of a naked boy in his bed.

“This must be a trick.”

“Were you bitten?” The boy’s eyes drifted down, checking for injuries.

“No,” Tetsuya said. His head felt like it was spinning.

“Good. Don’t get bitten.” The boy tugged the covers a bit more. “Do you have any clothes I could borrow?”

“Uhhhhhh.”

Tetsuya did manage to pull himself together to get the boy some clothes. His name was Akashi Seijuro - he was a student at the university. Tetsuya made them both coffee, slowly adjusting to the new situation.

“You must not tell anyone,” Akashi said, staring him in the eyes with an intense look on his face.

“Alright,” Tetsuya said. 

“Do you swear?” Akashi didn’t even blink.

“I swear.” 

Akashi relaxed in his seat. 

“I don’t think anyone would believe me, anyways,” Tetsuya said.

“Probably not,” Akashi said wryly.

“I still barely believe it myself.” Tetsuya stared into his coffee. The suspicion that this was some elaborate prank wouldn’t leave him.

“How did you manage to catch me?”

Tetsuya looked up, startled. “What?”

“I was turned years ago. It’s the first time I’ve woken up with anyone.”

“I don’t know. You just seemed to like me.”

Akashi brought his mug to his lips, studying Tetsuya intently.

“I have to say, it was nice to wake up in a warm bed instead of the cold forest floor.”

Tetsuya looked over, eyes narrowing at the mischievous smile Akashi was poorly hiding behind his mug.

“Oh no,” he said. The last thing he needed was some inter-office romance at his new position. Akashi’s smile widened behind his mug, but he stayed silent, taking a sip instead. When he was done with his coffee, Tetsuya sent him off, saying he could keep the clothes.

“Don’t worry,” Akashi said, eyes crinkling. “I’ll be sure to return them.” Tetsuya couldn’t help but feel like a rabbit who’d landed in the cross hairs of a hunter. He watched the boy walk away, glancing over his shoulder to give a wolfish grin, and sighed. He had the feeling he’d bit off more than he could chew. But come next full moon, he wasn’t sorry to have a companion snuffling beside him as he deciphered the stars, warm fur bumping against his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> chk chk chk  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
